Other Appearances
Chucky has made many cameos and appearances in other media. Appearances *Chucky was a presenter (in a white tuxedo) at the first annual Horror Hall of Fame in 1990. *Chucky cut off an episode of WCW Monday Nitro in 1998, interrupting Rick Steiner and Gene Okerlund's interview, to promote his new movie Bride of Chucky. *Chucky promoted Bride of Chucky during Saturday Night Live's Weekend Update in 1998, before unsuccessfully attempting to kill Colin Quinn several times. *Chucky appeared in an interview with film journalist Jim Moret showing off his lost audition tapes, to promote Seed of Chucky in 2004. *Chucky and Jennifer Tilly promoted Seed of Chucky on the Syfy Channel in 2004. *Chucky, Tiffany, and Glen appeared in the special features of the Seed of Chucky DVD, showing off their vacation slides. *Chucky, Tiffany and Jennifer Tilly were interviewed by Fuzion in 2004, to promote Seed of Chucky. *Chucky starred in four promotional videos for Curse of Chucky in 2013, entitled Chucky Invades Your Favorite Horror Movies. These include the Purge, Psycho, Mama, and Drag Me To Hell. *Chucky was interviewed by USA Today in 2013, to promote Curse of Chucky. *Chucky was interviewed by Maxim Magazine in 2013, to promote Curse of Chucky. *Chucky appeared in the 2014 Superbowl commercial for Radio Shack. *Chucky appeared in the 2018 movie Ready Player One, during the final climactic battle. Parodies *Chucky was spoofed in the 1998 comedy film Mafia!, as a five-year old boy named Chucky, who is the grandson of the Don. After being scared by his grandfather, Chucky sprays him with insecticide until he falls over dead. *Chucky was spoofed in the 2000 film Monster Mash, as a female wind-up toy named Chicky. *Chucky was spoofed in the 2000 film Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth, as a student named Chucky. Screw says hello to him as he approaches her with a knife. *Chucky was spoofed in the 2009 film Stan Helsing, as a living doll named Lucky. Stan defeats Lucky by using his weakness against him: he is a doll. Popular Culture *Chucky has been referenced in The Simpsons. **In the 2004 episode "The Ziff Who Came to Dinner", the Simpsons go to the theater to watch The Re-Deadening, a movie about a possessed killer doll. **In the 2010 story "Bart Like Me" from the Simpsons Comic #169, Chucky is briefly seen at the school playground when Bart walks by, wondering who he really is. **In the 2011 episode "The Falcon and the D'ohman", Chucky briefly fights with Wayne, a security guard at the nuclear power plant. **In the 2012 episode "Gone Abie Gone", Lisa watches a poker tutorial video featuring Jennifer Tilly. She mentions that she's needed on the set of Bride of Chucky 5, just as Chucky appears. **In the 2013 episode "Gorgeous Grampa", Mr. Burns sings a song to convince Abe to become a wrestler. He performs shadow puppets of multiple villains, one of which is Chucky. *Chucky has been featured in Robot Chicken. **In the 2005 episode "Plastic Buffet", Chucky had stumbled into a cabbage patch to escape and search for a new body. After stabbing a cabbage, Chucky is eaten by the Cabbage Patch Kids in search for souls. **In the 2018 episode "Jew No. 1 Opens a Treasure Chest", Jason tells a scary story around a campfire to other horror villains. After they all scream, Chucky asks why Jason can talk. *Chucky has been referenced in The Cleveland Show. **In the 2010 episode "Beer Walk!", Rallo dressed up as Chucky to scare his sister Roberta and her boyfriend Federline. **In the 2012 episode "Brown Magic", Cleveland performd a magic show, with Rallo acting as a toy dummy. During the act, Rallo explains that his puppet costume makes him look like a "black Chucky". *In the 2002 episode "A Paige from the Past" in Charmed, Paige travels back in time to when she was a teenager. A Tiffany doll is seen in her bedroom. *In the 2008 episode "Succubus and a Vampire" in Rosario + Vampire, Kokoa dressed as multiple horror characters to scare Moka. At one point, she carried a little red-haired doll holding a knife, resembling Chucky. *In the 2018 episode "The Shippening" in The Amazing World of Gumball, a cop takes out a Chucky doll from the shopkeeper's van and is possessed by it. *In the Goosebumps series, there is a ventriloquist dummy named Slappy that first appeared in the 1993 book "Night of the Living Dummy". He comes to life when a voodoo chant is read. Slappy also has a bride, and son. *In the 2005 music video Daft Punk's 2005 song "Technologic", the animatronic doll featured is from the movie Seed of Chucky. *In the 2017 music video to Insane Clown Posse's song "6 Foot 7 Foot", Shaggy 2 Dope wears a "Chucky Advisory" shirt. *In the 1993 video game Zombies Ate My Neighbors, one of the enemies is a killer doll named Tommy who carries a giant axe. *In the 2010 video game Dead Rising 2, there is an outfit that is Chucky's Good Guy clothing. *In the mobile game Family Guy: The Quest for Stuff, Chucky and Tiffany appear as unlockable characters during the 2015 event "Death at the Drive-In". *NFL commentator John Gruden is nicknamed Chucky, due to the way he looks when he's angry. *Mexican professional soccer player Hirving Lozano is nicknamed Chucky, because during his youth career he used to hide under teammates' beds and scare them. References *''NewsRadio - Daydream (1996 episode) Matthew appears as Chucky in one of Beth's daydreams. *The X-Files - Chinga'' (1998 episode) When Scully mentions to Mulder that a possessed doll may be involved in the bizarre killings, he jokingly mentions Chucky. *''The Nightmare Room - Scareful What You Wish For'' (2001 episode) Dylan's doll Buddy comes alive and torments him. The doll's catchphrase is "Hi, I'm Buddy. I'm your best friend forever. Will you play with me?". *''The King of Queens - Taste Buds (2003 episode) While at the video store, Doug suggests renting four of the Chucky films. *What I Like About You - Don't Kiss the Messenger'' (2005 episode) Holly and Vince went to see a Child's Play marathon. *''Gilmore Girls - Knit, People, Knit!'' (2006 episode) Babbette says that she once dressed as the Bride of Chucky for Halloween. *''How I Met Your Mother - Baby Talk (2010 episode) While Marshall and Lily are talking about creepy kids in horror movies, they briefly talk about Chucky. *The Office - Test the Store'' (2012 episode) Kevin mentions Chucky as an example of something that is "little but dangerous". *''Psych - Juliet Takes a Luvvah'' (2013 episode) "I'm sorry I accused your new girlfriend of trying to do a 'Bride of Chucky' thing." *''Ash Vs. Evil Dead - El Jefe'' (2015 episode) The doll Little Lori comes to life and fights Ash. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Goldbergs_(2013_TV_series) The Goldbergs]'' - Happy Mom, Happy Life'' (2015 episode) "This looks like something in a horror movie where the doll comes alive and terrorizes a lakeside town". *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero - My Mischievous Son'' (2017 episode) Rippen takes the form of a little boy named Max, who bears a resemblance to Chucky. *''Dolly Dearest'' (1991 film) The spirit of Mayan god Sanzia possesses a doll, then takes control over a little girl and uses her to kill. *''The Muse'' (1999 film) Jennifer Tilly calls Josh a doll, and Steven replies that he is a regular little Chucky. *''Team America: World Police'' (2004 film) The movie Seed of Chucky is showing at the theatre that is destroyed during the attack fantasy sequence. *''The Ringer'' (2005 film) When Jeffy and his friends are in the tent telling scary stories, one of them does an impression of Chucky. *''Little Man (2006 film) "Hey man, you can't be just popping up like that without warning! For a moment I thought you were Chucky." *Annabelle ''(2014 film) A building called The Barclay is shown, as a reference to Andy being terrorized by the killer doll Chucky. Gallery Chucky-Simpsons.png|Chucky in The Simpsons. ChuckyTilly-Simpsons.png|Chucky and Jennifer Tilly in The Simpsons. ChuckySimpsonsComics.png|Chucky in The Simpsons Comics. Chucky-animation-022-shopPic.png|Chucky in Family Guy: The Quest For Stuff. Brideofchuckyhalloween2015.png|Tiffany in Family Guy: The Quest For Stuff. Chuckystewiewallpaper.jpg|Chucky in Family Guy: The Quest For Stuff. 2-09--beer-walk-.jpg|Rallo dressed as Chucky in The Cleveland Show. ChuckyRobotChicken2.png|Chucky in Robot Chicken. 640px-Rosario15parodiesChild'sPlayChucky.jpg|Kokoa carrying Chucky in Rosario Vampire. DFHG-VxUMAIh6k2.jpg|Max in Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero. Shippening5.png|Chucky in The Amazing World of Gumball. Chicky.png|Chicky in Monster Mash. Buddy.jpg|Buddy in Nightmare Room. 2-30.jpg|Lucky in Stan Helsing. CharmedTiffany.png|Tiffany in Charmed. MV5BZmZkY2UwOTItZmIwNS00NWRhLWJlMzgtNTM2MGQ1MmYwMmNmXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTQxNzMzNDI@._V1_.jpg|Dolly Dearest poster. gruden_7.jpg|John Gruden's Chucky face. 250px-Dead_rising_Toddler_Outfit.png|Chucky's Good Guy outfit in Dead Rising 2. SNL_1066_10_Update_3_Chucky.png|Chucky in Saturday Night Live. ChuckyRadioShack.png|Chucky in the Radio Shack commercial. readyfx7-facebookJumbo.jpg|Chucky in Ready Player One. Videos Chucky At the Horror Hall of Fame Awards in 1990 Rick Steiner encounters Chucky from "Childs Play" on WCW Nitro Chucky's Family Vacation Slides!!! Seed Of Chucky On Fuzion Chucky's Lost Audition Tapes CHUCKY ON USA TODAY Chucky From "Child's Play" Answers Your Questions! Chucky Invades The Purge - Horror Movie MashUp (2013) Film HD Robot Chicken Chucky Best Moments Shriek if you know what i did last friday the 13th - Chuckie scene Jane Austens Mafia! (1998) Chucky scene Ash Vs Evil Dead - 'Little Lori' Doll Scene..! Night of the Living Dummy Teaser Trailer Daft Punk - Technologic (HD) Insane Clown Posse - 6 Foot 7 Foot (7 Foot 8 Foot ft. Lyte) Category:Extras